Beauty and the Beast
Beauty and the Beast (stylized on Episode: Beauty and the Beast {Complete}), is a Romance/Drama story written by Jordan. It takes on a newer approach to the classic tale. The beast in this story was in fact no hairy or ugly beast at all. Rather, the "beast" was on the inside. This story tells of an odd, young woman named Annika, who didn't fit in her town after her father's death. She meets the haughty, beastly master, Talon. Their story begins after Annika takes her younger sister's (Calissa) place as prisoner in Talon's mysterious castle. Summary Beauty and the Beast is retold in this haunting story about an odd girl who learns to find herself in a strange castle. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Annika' - The main protagonist of this story/take on Beauty and the Beast. She meets Talon, the beastly master of a castle, and gradually falls in love with him. *'Calissa "Cal"' - Cal is the eight year old, younger sister of Annika. She is shown to be very perky and girly, but ultimately cares about her family first and foremost. When she ventures out into the woods one night, Annika is forced to find her and when she finds Cal, she must take her place as prisoner in Talon's castle. *'Annika's mother' - Due to the death of her husband (also Annika and Cal's father), Annika's mom turned into a mute and isolated herself from her town and daughters. This forced Annika to raise Cal on her own for several years before the events of the "Beast" transpired. Annika's mom eventually finds her voice and mends her broken bonds with her daughters at the end of the series. *'Talon' - the beastly character in this story. This haughty, disrespectful prince has no regard for his castle or his castle servants due to the events that led him to become so arrogant, years ago (involving an arranged marriage). Talon agreed to swap Cal's imprisonment with her older sister, Annika, after a confrontation with him between the two sisters. Unexpectedly, Talon learns to become a better person due to Annika's influence and the two begin a rocky friendship, which ultimately leads to romance at the end of the series. Tortured by his rough past, Talon learns that he is no longer "ugly or beastly" and forgets that his ex-lover and his deceased parents thought that of him. *'Vivika' - Talon's ex-fiancè and ex-friend, she was originally a crude and mean person. She thought Talon to be an ugly person, inside and out, before actually marrying him (Talon's and Vivika's own mothers agreed with this fact, unfortunately, which led to Talon's outrage for years to come). Vivika makes a modern day appearance to try and win Talon's heart once again, but is unsuccessful and learns that kindness is the only true way to succeed in life. Vivika becomes friends with Talon once again and even befriends Annika once she gives up Clara's, Talon's main servant, involvement in trying to corrupt the castle. *'Clara' - Originally Talon's father's (the king) personal servant, she had a huge crush on the man, but the king was already married. Due to events that transpired in the castle's kitchen, the king fired Clara's son and dozens of kitchen staff (without knowing it was the son who was also involved). This happened shortly before the king and queen's deaths. Clara then took revenge on Talon by kidnapping Annika and trying to destroy the servant staff and Talon's "happy ending" with Annika. Clara is ultimately unsuccessful and is jailed by Talon's staff. 'Supporting Characters' *'Connor' - Originally Annika's crush, he is a prince of a foreign country. Due to his romantic relationship budding with Talon's servant and Annika's close friend and personal servant, Jackie, Annika and Connor only form a close friendship. Connor helps Talon and Annika capture and arrest Clara and her son for trying to destroy the castle's staff system. He later takes his lover back to his country with him and they have a baby daughter during the boat ride back, named Journey. *'Jackie' - Talon's servant, a hard worker, and is assigned to serve Annika shortly after her imprisonment within Talon's castle. Annika and her form a quick, close friendship and Annika turns to Jackie for advice whenever she needs it. Later, it is revealed that her and Connor love each other and after Clara's downfall, they start dating, move back to Connor's country and have a baby girl named, Journey. *'Vlad' - Clara's son and original co-worker. Talon's father fired him along with the rest of his kitchen co-workers because of a huge mishap in the kitchen during an important ball. Vlad was unemployed and living in slacks when Annika went to him after her escape from Talon's castle. Vlad played the hospitable house owner before it is revealed that Vlad is in on an evil plan with her mother to use Annika as leverage to try and destroy Talon's chances at a happy ending. When Vlad and Clara were caught, Vlad attempted to shoot Annika, but Connor takes him down and shoots Talon's friend and favorite servant instead. *'Booker' - Originally the secondary most important servant and friend to Clara's, he worked as Talon's personal servant. After the arrival of Annika, Booker and Talon grew closer in friendship. After the events of the ball, Vlad shoots his gun in a failed attempt to escape the castle with his mother, but it ends up killing poor Booker instead. Booker dies knowing that his friend and master, Talon, is getting his happy ending. *'Erik' - The "dough boy" and the town baker, he had a small crush and a good friendship with Annika before she left for Talon's castle. He helps raise Cal and protects Annika's mom in Annika's absence, which Annika thanks him for. When Erik realizes that he could never have a romantic relationship with Annika, he moves on to one of Talon's servants. *'Kate' - Kate is another servant and the castle's seamstress who was refused writing access to her former fiancè. When she finally reunited with him, she learned that her fiancé was already married. This broke her heart and she grew to hate Talon right before he apologized for his mistakes. Kate eventually forgave him and moved on to another man, Erik. *'Brooks' - Kate's ex-fiancé. He originally thought that Kate was dead and he eventually moved on, found another love and married another woman. He felt horrible when he realized Kate was alive, but he chose to remain married to his current wife and remained friends with Kate after she moved on to Erik. 'Minor Characters' *'Servant Jenna' - Talon's timid, but helpful minor servant. It is later shown that she has a love for singing Disney songs. *'Servant Will' - Jenna's serious and hardworking partner. He is also a minor servant for Talon's castle. *'Servant Stella' - Jackie's co-worker and friend. She is helpful when assisting Jackie assisting Annika. *'Delancy and Whitman' - Talon's guards and top security in his castle. They both assist Talon in trying to find Annika after she runs away from the castle after the ball. *'Chef Sterling' - The kind and hardworking chef of Talon's castle. He makes peace with Talon after his master apologized for letting the king fire the initial cook, the current chef's father. Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Comedy